Madelyne Pryor
Madelyne Pryor is a HYDRA-designed Mutant being comprised of DNA from one of the High Evolutionary's most powerful test subjects Jean Grey and of the CEO of Oscorp Industries, Norman Osborn. Because of this, Madelyne has abilities of both Marvel Comics Girl and the various Goblins. Powers and Abilities Since Madelyne was cloned from Jean Grey's DNA, she was essentially another version of Jean, and possessed Jean's telekinetic and telepathic abilities. * Telekinesis: Her telekinesis is powerful enough that Madelyne can move, lift, and manipulate fairly large objects, channel her telekinetic powers to fire powerful, mental, concussive blasts, focus her psionic energy into a near-impenetrable force field, and levitate herself in order to fly at fairly high speeds. On a few occasions, she can make images in her mind become tangible. * Telepathy: She can read and manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless, radius. Her notable powers include: ** Telepathic Cloak: She can mask her presence from being detected by others. Her abilities can, at times, go undetected or be counteracted by more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. ** Psionic Shield: She has the ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. ** Telepathic Camouflage: She has the ability to mask herself, and other peoples' presence from those around her. She can telepathically disguise herself, making her appearance to those around her quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). ** Mind Control: She has the ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. Astral Teleportation ** Mind Possession: She has the ability to possess the mind of another, and use that beings body as her own. ** Mind Alteration: She has the ability to alter the minds of others by force of will, changing their personality partially or entirely. ** Telepathic Illusions: She has the ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. ** Mental Paralysis: She has the ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. ** Mental Amnesia: She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. ** Psionic Blasts: She can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. ** Mind Transferal: She is able to transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body could be somehow killed. ** Mental Detection: Can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. ** Induce Pain: She can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of her victim. ** Astral Projection: She can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane, she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *** Astral Teleportation: Teleport over long distances by psychokinetically shunting herself in and out of the astral plane (she was also shown to be able to carry additional weight, such as another person, when she teleported, but her limits were never fully tested). * Sorcery: Madelyne possesses the ability to cast a wide variety of simple and complex spells. Her sorcery might is such that she has been shown to heal wounds, locate spirits interdimensionally, and work in conjunction with science to restore life to the long dead. * Reality Warping: She has the ability to bend the quantum strings that make up reality within a localized area. Category:Villains Category:Max's Brotherhood Category:HYDRA Category:HYDRA Experiments Category:Mutants